a. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to computer interface control and more specifically to a system and method employing magnetic proximity detection to enable or disable an interface.
b. Description of the Background
Storage systems typically comprise an array of disk drives, disk drive controllers, power supplies and interface cabling. Systems are often redundant in that there are duplicate controllers, duplicate power supplies and duplicate buses interconnecting controllers, drive arrays, and power supplies. Further, systems are often constructed to be readily maintainable and upgradeable. Various components of the system may be replaced while the system continues to operate. For example, if a power supply failure occurs, the failed power supply may be replaced while the system continues to operate using another functioning power supply or power supplies. Similarly, if a controller fails, the system may continue to operate using another functioning controller while the failed unit is replaced. These capabilities are often realized through a modular architecture. Typically, various modules comprising disk drives, controllers, power supplies and such, are disposed in a single cabinet or housing. The cabinet provides connections between the various modules, including detection of the presence of modules. The cabinets and associated modules must meet federal requirements for safety and electromagnetic radiation. Each opening in the cabinet, such as is required for connectors, presents a potential safety hazard if high voltages are present, and also presents an opportunity for electromagnetic radiation to escape the cabinet. Further, the insertion and removal of components may result in spikes or distortion to power supply voltages and data and control signals. Installation of a module may result in a momentary current surge as the module powers up. Some systems employ a ‘bay’ architecture into which modules may be inserted, wherein power signals are typically at the back of the bay and are less likely to be touched by personnel. Safety switches may be employed to limit exposure to harmful voltages, but such switches present a point of failure and may degrade after repeated insertions due to switching high current. Further, these systems do not address potential problems of power spikes and current surges that may affect system operation and may reduce module operating life. Therefore a new system and method for controlling interfaces in component architectures is needed.